


i can't stand

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x10, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, i wake up every day, it's the uh the porn one u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: “It’s very complex. If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she’s done something wrong.”“You watching porn? Why?”“It was there.”“You don’t watch porn in a room full of dudes. And you don’t talk about it. Just turn it off. Oh, now he’s got a boner.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	i can't stand

**Author's Note:**

> this is where both the plots and titles go off the rails. because the song is a lot of repeated lines, oops, and this one is like "i can't stand no put me down" so i sliced it, took i can't stand and now it's kinda a pun bc? y'know. he's gettin spanked. mm. anyway this is my first time (i think) writing spanking so i know aftercare yada yada, be safe kids, but also it's cas so he gets to be special.  
> i'm also pretending that the whoever showing up doesn't happen, partially for porn and partially bc i. i don't remember what happens

Sam has a tendency to yeet himself out of uncomfortable situations, mostly pertaining to those in which Dean and Castiel are involved. If he’s not there, he won’t have to deal with it. So, he saw Cas watching porn. He saw the angel get a boner. And he immediately takes his ass outta there.

Leaving Dean to deal with him instead.

Dean quietly curses the lack of soul in his brother (although he’s not sure regular Sammy wouldn’t escape that sitch as soon as possible), before turning to the angel. “C’mon, man, turn it off.”

“I- I don’t-“ Cas stutters, pressing random buttons on the remote to no avail.

Dean sighs, and stands up, walking over to the angel and yanking the remote out of his hand, then turning the TV off. “We gotta get you a crash-course in electronics, man. And social norms.”

Cas opens his mouth, possibly to reply, but at that moment he shifts _just_ right so his hard cock rubs against the fabric of his underwear, and a breathy moan comes out instead.

Silence. Dean is frozen, the noise Cas made working its way through his brain. Cas is frozen, only because if he moves again, that pleasure’s going to course through him again and he doesn’t really know what to do with that.

“Cas?” Dean tries for a sentence, fails.

“Dean, I- I don’t understand what’s happening,” Cas grits out.

“You’ve been in this body what, a year or something? Longer? You’ve never had a boner?” Dean asks, incredulous.

“A what?” Cas asks, brows furrowed. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

“You trust me, Cas?” Dean asks, moving a little closer to the angel.

“I betrayed heaven for you. Of course I do,” Cas responds softly, and the fucking _tenderness_ in his voice makes Dean feel things in his chest that he wants to quash ASAP.

He sits next to Cas on the couch, faces him. “So what was it about this that finally got your engine going?”

Cas frowns at the bulge in his pants, which Dean’s eyes had been carefully avoiding. “It wasn’t about… the scenario. I’m not interested in the pizza man or the babysitter. It was my vessel reacting to-“ Cas struggles for a second, words not quite working for him. Then he turns to Dean. “Is that something humans are really interested in? Being hit? As I understand it, that only happens when you’ve done something wrong. But the noises she was making…”

“Yeah, it’s called a _kink_ , Cas. Some people are into that.” Dean pauses, while Cas mulls his words over. “I can… show you. How to take care of that. If you want,” Dean works out, tilting his head towards the elephant in the room (it’s Cas’s dick). He’s surprised he managed to get all that out considering he is _propositioning_ an _angel of the Lord_.

Cas looks back at him with the most lost-puppy look, and Dean kinda wants to smack a kiss right on his stupid lips but he waits for Cas to say something first. An affirmative yes, hopefully.

“You would do that for me?” Cas asks in just the _softest_ voice, like it shouldn’t sound like that when his voice is so deep and gruff but he’s just got wells of softness for Dean.

Dean shrugs, tries for casual. “Of course.”

“Okay.”

Despite the go-ahead, Dean is still hesitant as he reaches forward, pulls the trench coat down his shoulders, off his arms. He’s always fucking _swimming_ in these clothes, and so it’s nice to see some skin as the blazer goes, then the tie, then the button-up. Most of these get put to the side, but on second thought, Dean holds the tie in his hands.

“Turn around,” he tells Cas, and to his own surprise, he can hear his voice has dropped about 15 registers due to arousal.

Cas does so immediately, and the blind trust- _faith_ \- the angel has in him has him grinding his jaw, pulling Cas’s hands behind his back and tying them together with the tie.

At the touch of the fabric, Cas tries to turn around to see what he’s doing, but only succeeds in wiggling in the hunter’s grasp. He doesn’t even have time to ask what Dean’s doing before Dean is turning him around and pushing on his back, between his shoulder blades where he can feel the tickle of his wings, pushing him stomach-down onto Dean’s lap, head coming to rest against the cushion of the couch.

The position is intensely vulnerable, intimate, and it has Cas swallowing around the sudden dryness of his throat. “Dean?” he tries.

Dean, for his part, is speechless. He can see Cas’s wrists twisting in the tie, over the tan expanse of his back, muscles shifting with every move he makes. And he can _feel_ Cas’s erection poking his thigh, still clothed, but as Cas shifts and pleasure runs up his spine, he starts minutely grinding his cock against the hunter’s thigh.

As hot as that is, Dean lands a (light) smack on the angel’s thigh, grunts out, “Knock that off.” And Cas does, freezes, and the obedience goes right to Dean’s head.

Instead of getting started on that, Dean chooses to run his hands over Cas’s back instead, mapping out skin and muscles he doesn’t get to see normally. Over the angel’s shoulders, his fingertips are barely touching, slowly down to where his tied hands are covering the small of his back, and by then his hands are _touching_ Cas, pressing into his skin.

He’s teasing Cas, and he knows it, but he also knows the teasing makes everything better. It’ll make Cas’s skin hypersensitive, all the better for when the actual fun starts. Cas obviously doesn’t realize this, because he’s shifting around again after a few minutes of Dean running his hands up and down the angel’s skin, breath making little puffs as it leaves his mouth, cock getting even harder inside his pants.

“Dean, please,” Cas begs, although he doesn’t know what he’s asking for. His wrists twist in their bonds, and while they both know how easily he could break out of the tie (he’s an _angel_ , after all), something in Cas doesn’t want to break out. Something in his gut _likes_ being tied up like this, an angel rendered powerless as Dean takes his sweet time with him.

Dean ignores the begging and slides one hand over where the tie meets the skin of Cas’s wrists, down to where that bare skin meets the fabric of his pants, down to where that fabric covers his ass. He takes the opportunity to squeeze, making Cas make some very interesting noises into the couch. Dean uses his other hand to card through Cas’s hair, almost petting him, soothing him as he raises his other hand up. He can feel Cas freeze in anticipation, clench under him, so he waits, hand hovering in the air.

When Cas unclenches, turns his head, confused, as if to ask a question, _that’s_ when Dean brings his hand down hard on Cas’s ass.

There’s a second, where the sound of skin hitting fabric echoes into the air, and the sensation hasn’t quite hit yet, only the dull thud of the hit.

And _then_ it hits, and the sting starts, the pain setting in as Cas gasps out an expletive, twists in Dean’s lap. But the edge of pain ebbs into pleasure, and now Cas gets why people are into it.

“You good?” Dean cares to ask, hand rubbing at where he spanked.

“I’m fine,” Cas says, voice gruff.

With the go-ahead, Dean squeezes, then smacks his ass again, this time on the other cheek, and Cas gives a surprised moan, feeling the pleasure more than the pain now. Dean keeps going, going through the same routine where he gropes, then spanks, making his way down to Cas’s thighs, up to where ass ends in back. With each hit, Cas gives out a sound, moans, groans, gasps, Dean’s name. He didn’t get it at first, but the hits make him harder, make him twitch his hips against Dean’s legs.

Then Dean is nudging Cas’s hips up with his hands so he can get to his pants, undoes them, pulls them down. And now he can see just the barest hints of red on Cas’s ass, and he can’t help but land a smack on one of his cheeks, the sharp pain making the angel cry out, skin-to-skin contact a lot different than what he felt before.

The slap leaves a nice red handprint, one that tightens that pit in Dean’s stomach, and now he knows his own cock has to be poking Cas’s stomach, but the angel seems unbothered. Still into it, even, as now his unclothed boner is rubbing against the fabric of Dean’s jeans, which _can’t_ be comfortable, has to be chafing, but Cas doesn’t seem to care. He whines as Dean smacks him again, moans as he keeps going, cock getting uncomfortably hard as Dean’s hand continues to rain down on his ass.

“Dean, please, I need- I want-“ Cas can’t get it out, how badly he wants Dean’s hand on his cock, rubbing and soothing his reddened ass while he jerks him off. How badly he wants Dean to be _inside_ him, open him up, and the thought has him bucking his hips harder, twitching away from the pain while twitching into the pleasure/pain of his cock against Dean’s jeans. With a thought, the jeans are gone, put in the pile of Cas’s clothes, so Cas can finally feel his _skin_ against Dean’s.

Having been around enough weird shit, Dean takes his disappearing pants in stride, because there’s something about feeling Cas’s hard cock rutting against his thigh. He swears he can even feel it leaking, smearing precome all over his thigh. He hardly lets it deter him, landing a hit where Cas’s ass meets his thigh, then admiring the print it leaves, running his thumb over it. He knows Cas wants to come, but he can’t help himself, running fingers through Cas’s hair with one hand, lightly tugging on it when it looks like he’s breathing in the cushions. The tug makes Cas groan, makes him groan louder when a smack lands high on his ass.

His ass is solidly red by now, hot to the touch and when Dean squeezes a cheek, it gets a broken moan out of the angel. His rutting gets faster, small hitching breaths making their way out of his throat as he whines Dean’s name, begs for more. Dean gropes and squeezes, trying to judge exactly how much more Cas’s body can take, when Cas gasps, “Don’t- don’t stop-“

And so he doesn’t, raises his hand to smack his ass again, and when the hit lands Cas is wailing Dean’s name, hips jerking hard as he comes on Dean’s thigh, cock slip-sliding as his come hits Dean’s skin. Dean works him through it the best he can, rubbing his hand over the inflamed skin, ignoring the jolts that go directly to his underwear-clothed cock at Cas’s moans.

He can hear Cas’s heavy breathing start to subside, and he unties Cas’s hands, sets the tie aside, rubs the muscles of Cas’s arms to get the blood flowing again. “Hey, hey, hey,” he murmurs, helping Cas up, making sure the way he sits doesn’t rub against him wrong.

“I’m fine, I got it,” Cas groans, waving the mess on his cock and Dean’s thigh away before tugging his pants up.

“You- we’ve gotta take care of that, can’t let you walk around like that,” Dean shakes his head, tries to help Cas avoid sitting on his ass.

“I’ll be fine, I… I think I like the way it feels,” Cas frowns, but he can’t help if the way his burning ass feels against the fabric of his underwear shoots a shiver up his spine.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean groans, attention finally brought to the way his own cock is pressing against his jeans.

“Let me…” Cas trails off, shifts to paw at the bulge in Dean’s jeans, undo them and pull his cock out.

“Cas, you don’t have to-“ Dean starts, but Cas’s hand wrapping around his cock effectively cuts that sentence short, gives into a groan at the skin contact. After doing the kinkiest shit he’s done in a while with fucking _Cas_ of all people (uh… beings), he knows he’s not gonna last long, not with how long he was hard in his pants.

So he gives into the pleasure, lets Cas jerk him off in an incredibly inexperienced but still _really_ good way, precome slicking the way as he bucks his hips into the angel’s grip, lets moans and whines tumble from his lips as he gets closer.

“Cas- I-“ is all he manages to get out before he’s spurting over Cas’s fist, coming with a groan of the angel’s name as he arches his back. Cas works him through it, until he’s done and the mess is gone with a wave of the angel’s hand, clothes back on them in another instant.

There’s a few seconds where Dean pants, struggling to get his breath back while Cas watches him carefully.

“I guess we’re not gonna let you watch porn in the same room as us again, huh?” he quips.

“Only if it’s with you,” comes Cas’s response, and the thought makes Dean groan again, lean his head back with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this is where the plots go off the rails. i'm really reaching here now i think  
> last scene w soulless sam i miss u king <3


End file.
